


Yer a vampire, Harry!

by AedanMaxwell



Series: Random Harry Potter Fics That Are Up For Adoption [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Independent!Harry, Living Vampires, Smart!Harry, Snape isn't a dick, Vampirism, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AedanMaxwell/pseuds/AedanMaxwell
Summary: What if Harry got a bit more than he bargained for when he ran away from the Dursleys to visit Diagon Alley? Armed with a vampire father, a snarky potions professor and memories from the piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head, how will this new Harry deal with the tasks Dumbledore set up for him?





	Yer a vampire, Harry!

The boy flicked his finger, smirking as the door to his cupboard unlocked itself. Sneaking to the coat rack, he pulled several hundred pounds from Petunia’s purse that were otherwise going to be spent on Dudley the next day. Slipping on his ratty sneakers and warmest clothes, he snuck out into the night.

 

The small child wandered his way into London. When he came across Charing Cross Road, he knew he was close to his destination.

 

Smiling to himself when he saw the Leaky Cauldron, the green-eyed boy opened the door to the pub.

 

Walking up to the bar, and avoiding the stumbling of drunk wizards, he hopped up onto a stool and waited. When the barkeep got to him, the child asked over the noise, “Can I get a room?”

 

The man gave him a concerned look, “Any parents with you, lad?”

 

“No sir,” the boy shook his head, “Just me. I have some Muggle money, if you’ll take it.”

 

He nodded, “Just for one night. Then it’s off to the Ministry so they can take you home. My name’s Tom, by the way.”

 

The boy reached out to shake Tom’s hand as he quickly thought of a name. “Astrum Prince.” “A pureblood? I thought Professor Snape was the last of their line.”

 

The newly-dubbed Astrum snorted, coming up with an excuse quickly. “I’m not exactly… legitimate. They keep me quiet.”

 

Tom offered a smile. “I can see why you needed to get away. Though I’m surprised you made it here, young as you are. Your room is on the second level, third on the right from the top of the stairs.”

 

Astrum took the key offered and handed the large man some notes before making his way through the crowd and up the stairs. When he got to the room he immediately locked his door and made use of the shower. Not having had one in about a month, he took his time and enjoyed getting to use hot water.

 

When he was done, he twirled his hand, turning his ratty old jumper into one dark grey with green around the cuffs that would actually fit him. Doing the same with his shorts, he turned them into black smart pants. He turned his sneakers into black converse, and transfigured a note about house-elf services offered into a hairband to tie back his shoulder-length hair. After, he set his clothes on the chair next to the bed, and climbed under the covers.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun shown through the unwashed window, Astrum sat up, standing to pull on his clothes. First stop, Gringotts.

 

He slipped downstairs, waving off the offer of breakfast and walking to the back of the pub, tapping the stones that would let him into Diagon Alley though he had to jump to reach the top one. As the bricks moved apart, he stepped into the alley, keeping his head down and quickly making his way to the bank.

 

When he entered the huge building, he paused. He wouldn’t be able to see the goblin over the tall desks. He heard one speak from the chair nearest to the door. “What are you doing in here, boy? Get pulled away from your parents?”

 

He shook his head, keeping his eyes down and playing the confused child. The goblin sighed before hopping down and hobbling over. “What do you need, then?”

 

Finally, Astrum looked up, “I was wondering if I have any vaults here, sir..”

 

“Would you like to be tested? What is your name?”

 

At this, the boy looked down again and mumbled just loud enough for the goblin to hear, “I’m not sure what my name is. My aunt and uncle have never said it. They only call me boy, it, or freak.”

 

At that, he was being pulled into a back room. The goblin that had been pulling him then sat him in a chair. “A bit of privacy. Now, there’s a test to see who you are for sure. Do you wish to know?”

 

Astrum nodded, but didn’t give the goblin his hand, and the creature raised an eyebrow. “I have been calling myself Astrum. Can we change my name to that? Also, before you do anything with my blood, I’d like to know your name, sir.”

 

At the last question, the goblin gave a smirk. “You can change your name if you like. My name is Griphook.”

 

At that, the young wizard leaned over and offered Griphook his finger. The goblin pricked it with a needle, and let it drip into a stone bowl that was engraved with runes and he muttered in Gobbledegook. After seven drops, he was allowed his finger back, and they both watched as words appeared on a piece of parchment next to the bowl.

 

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Birthdate: 31-7-80**

**Age: 6**

**Creature Inheritance: N/A**

**Animagus: Unknown**

**Family Inheritance:**

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin (due to magical conquest)**

**Gaunt (due to magical conquest)**

**Peverell**

**Potter**

**Black**

**Person stated is also entitled to any vaults and properties belonging to these families.**

 

Astrum swallowed thickly. “Well that’s certainly enlightening.”

 

The parchment was erased, and the bowl cleaned. Griphook took a deep breath before inquiring, “Do you still wish to change your name?”

 

“Yes. To Astrum Thomas Black, if that’s possible.”

 

The goblin thought for a second. “Your parents left no recorded will, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Diving into his head for a moment, the boy sifted through the memories he had from the soul shard Voldemort left in him. Turning his attention outward again, he saw the goblin giving him a calculating look. Astrum cleared his throat, “If possible, I would like an audit done on the vaults. I fear Dumbledore may be stealing from them, since I don’t have the protection of a magical guardian.”

 

Griphook nodded gravely. “Very well. It will be done. We will take care of the paperwork to change your name, as well. Will that be all, Mr. Black?”

 

Astrum smiled and bowed, stating, “Besides getting my Muggle money converted to Galleons, yes. Thank you, Griphook. May your gold flow freely and your enemies tremble at your feet.”

 

The goblin, showing his surprise, bowed back. “The same to you, Mr. Black. Thank you for honoring the goblin culture.”

 

They parted, Griphook quickly handing Astrum an assortment of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles. Astrum left the bank with a gift from Griphook; it was a ring imbued with Glamours. The ring turned his eyes blue and hid his scar, as well as made him look a bit older.

 

Making his way through Diagon Alley, he smiled at seeing all the shops for himself, instead of just in memories from the soul shard. After a walk through, he ventured into Knockturn Alley.

 

Suddenly, his peace was broken by a man dragging him into an alley by the back of his sweater. “What is a young thing like you doing here? Aren’t your parents looking for you? Won’t they miss their little boy?”

 

Shooting a Stinging Hex at the mysterious man, who was startled into letting go, Astrum turned, “My parents are dead. It’s just me. If they were looking for me I’d be very concerned. Now, what do you want?”

 

The man looked taken aback for a second before he schooled his aristocratic features. “I was going to feed from you. You’re on your own?”

 

Astrum nodded, “I am, though I would prefer you not feed from me.”

 

The vampire chuckled. “How much do you know about vampires?”

 

“Quite a bit, actually." Astrum's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?”

 

“I would like to turn you. It has been just short of a century since I had a fledgling.”

 

The boy tilted his head, considering. “Well, what have I got to lose?”

 

“I shall Apparate us to my manor.”

 

* * *

 

 

All in all, Astrum was happy he’d been turned. He’d convinced the vampire, Alvah, to do a ritual to make him a living vampire, so he could more easily play the Boy Hero. He’d still have a pulse, and he wouldn’t look so dead. He would age normally until he came into his majority, at which point he’d age at about ¼ the rate a normal wizard would. He’d learned quickly, and only needed fresh blood about once a month. Otherwise he got by on animal blood or blood pops from Honeydukes. He had heightened senses, and also he found it incredibly easy to learn mind magics, such as Legilimency and Occlumency.

 

On Astrum’s 11th birthday him and his sire agreed that he would go to Hogwarts, and if he found a mate, primary donor, or both, he no longer needed to be tied to Alvah, though the two had grown attached to each other, and Alvah would play parent for his fledgling.

 

When an owl flew through the dining room window with his Hogwarts letter, the two shared a look. The letter had stated that Severus Snape would be picking him up at noon, as was customary with students who had no one else to take them to Diagon Alley.

 

Astrum packed his things into his trunk, and shrunk it before sticking it in the pocket of his robes. As the clock struck noon, there was a knock on the door. Glad that they had chosen a small house in Muggle London, the child answered the door. “Hello, sir. Would you like to come in for a cuppa?”

 

He turned away from the door, “Dad! Professor Snape is here!”

 

Having previously agreed that Alvah would pose less suspicion as his adopted father, shortly after his turning, Astrum had dragged Alvah to Gringotts to do the paperwork.

 

Alvah appeared in the entryway, his long dark hair tied back in a bun, and he was wearing the same as Astrum, an emerald green shirt and dark pants, though Astrum’s was a t-shirt and jeans, whereas Alvah was in a button-up and smart pants. “Hello, Professor. Here to take my Astrum for school shopping?”

 

The two noticed that the professor had frozen, his hand on his wand. “Hello, Mr. Sayre. I’ll just be taking your son. Thank you for the offer of tea, but I’m on a rather tight schedule.”

 

Astrum went with no further comment. He pulled the door closed behind him, and he heard Alvah whisper, “He knows what I am. Don’t deny it.”

 

The two walked further down the street before the man turned to him, leading him into an alley. “You know your father is a vampire?”

 

The boy scoffed, “Of course I know, Professor. I couldn’t live with the man for as long as I have without finding out.”

 

“And he never threatened to turn you?” Was the response, with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh, he did.” He paused to chuckle. “Once I tripped while practicing my martial arts stances and I kicked him right in his bits as I went down. He threatened me several times that night.”

 

That wasn’t a complete lie. Alvah had threatened to send him to an early grave if he did that again. The elder wizard rolled his eyes. “I’m going to Apparate us to Diagon Alley. If you sick up on me or Merlin forbid, ‘kick my bits’, as you say, I will leave you there.”

 

Astrum held out his hand, and the Potions Master grabbed his wrist before turning on the spot. Appearing just beside the door to Gringotts, the professor stopped. “I realise I never properly introduced myself. I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts.”

 

Astrum shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir. I am Astrum Sayre-Black.”

 

They nodded at each other before walking into the bank. “With the last name of Black, do you know if you have access to the vault?”

 

“I’m going to be honest,” Astrum began, “I didn’t need you to take me here. I’ve been here many times.”

 

He turned to the closest teller on their left, “Griphook, I need some money for school shopping. Will you take the professor and I to the Potter trust vault?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

They were led to a cart, and taken down.

 

“Vault 687.” Griphook announced as the cart stopped.

 

Stepping out, Snape set a hand on Astrum’s shoulder, “What are we doing here, Mr. Sayre?”

 

“What do you think my name was before father adopted me, sir?”

 

Snape froze, “Harry? But you don’t look-”

 

The vampire slid the Glamour ring off, feeling the ripple as the magic dissipated. He grew shorter, his eyes shifted back to green, and his scar appeared under his bangs.

 

“You’ve hid from the wizarding world for five years under Glamours with a vampire for a father?”

 

Astrum laughed at the professor's incredulous expression. “What better way to hide then in plain sight? I come to Diagon Alley about once a month.”

 

Stepping into the vault, he grabbed some Galleons, and turned back to Snape. “Now, it’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s the Headmaster I don’t trust. I wouldn’t put Veritaserum or the Imperius Curse past him… so I want you to take a Vow that you won’t reveal who I am. I know you have a Vow to protect me, so I don’t fear who your loyalty belongs to, but a Vow would ease my mind.”


End file.
